


Mammon X MC a small surprise

by newbie_birb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie_birb/pseuds/newbie_birb
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Mammon X MC a small surprise

It was one of those weekends, Mammon was, as unusual as it was, in his room as he heard  
music blaring from MCs room. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned, though he knew that MC hated to clean, without a fail when she was in the mood she’d turn up the music during the early morning hours and start cleaning. In one motion he sat up and threw his pillow across  
the room, he knew ,no matter how much he’d want to go back to sleep it wouldn’t work,  
grabbing his D.D.D he checked the time 9 am. Falling back into bed he hoped to hear Lucifer’s  
steps pass his room to tell her to turn down the music. He waited another minute or two in  
silence with only the Music making its way through the hallway. His hopes were crushed, not  
even Lucifer was going to save him, guessing that everyone else was already awake; he swung  
his legs off of the bed and stood up groggily. After all he did have to check and see what his  
human was up to.

  
After sneaking downstairs and grabbing a pancake that was on the counter Mammon sneaked  
back upstairs towards MCs room. He could hear her rummaging through her room, singing to  
the song that was playing. He could imagine her goofy smile as she probably swayed along to  
the song while she was moving her furniture around and picking up the mess he and the others  
had left in her room. He shook his head and with one swift move he burst into MCs room “  
What’s goin’ on her goldie? Can’t you turn down the music, waking up the great Mammon out of  
his beauty sleep? “ MC swirled around smiling instantly skipping to him to wrap her arms around  
his neck.“Hey human the great Mammon asked you something.” MC let go of him and with a  
quizzical look on her face began “I didn’t know you needed beauty sleep…” “Well obviously I do  
have you ever looked at me.” Mammon interrupted her “ Well yes, but a little beauty sleep won’t  
be able to fix that face.” MC teased as Mammon frowned “I’m just kidding you know I love you.”  
MC added laughing. Mammon in a loss for words felt his face getting warm, he knew he was  
starting to blush, he cleared his throat as usual when she teased him. Hearing her say that she  
loved him always gave him a warm fuzzy feeling and he definitely didn’t want her to know that“  
Ugh stop saying what you don’t mean.” he mumbled as he grabbed a nearby pillow throwing it  
at MCs head. “So whatcha’ listen’ to and why do you always have to blast music when you’re  
cleaning up?” Mammon asked as he fell into her bed. “ First of all, you know that is my bed right  
and secondly to be perfectly honest, I don’t really know why. I grew up with my mom blasting  
this kind of music through the entire house in the early mornings. When you heard it you just  
knew that it was cleaning day and that you weren’t going to leave the house that day. By the  
way, I really do love this song.” as soon as MC uttered the words about how she loved the song  
Mammon’s ears perked up. “So it is some kind of ritual, huh?” he wondered glancing over to  
MCs laptop MC decided to grab Mammon’s hand and pull him up “Dance with me.!” she giggled  
“I will not participate in such foolishness. I the great Mammon- “ “Hush!” MC interrupted as she  
pulled him up and they were face to face. Mammon couldn’t remember the last time they were  
so close, she wasn’t much shorter than him but still short enough that he could prop his head on  
top of her’s. Her warm brown eyes staring deep into his, she always looked as if she was close  
to figuring out the world's secrets, childlike, curious and still so wise beyond her years. Mammon  
breathed in and he could smell that she was wearing that perfume he loved. The scent had  
notes of warm amber, flower and sandalwood. He had tried to play it off casually once as he told  
her that she smelled good and from that day on she only used that one he always wondered if it was because he said that he liked it. His heart was beating so fast as he let his eyes brush over  
her face, her skin was the same color as his with yellow undertones and her cheeks always ever  
so slightly flushed with a slight warmth radiating from it that he could feel it on his skin without  
touching her. She had her hair in a bun as she despised having it open while she was doing any  
sort of work. He loved playing with her curls and watching them spring back into form after  
pulling them individually. He also quickly learned that MCs hair was way longer than he had  
thought as she once showed up to breakfast with her curls gone. She had explained that she  
flat ironed it to which Mammon only mentioned that he liked her curls better while shoving food  
down his throat hoping that she couldn’t hear it. He was more than happy to see her walk  
around with her curls the next day, admittedly he didn’t understand how it worked and even after  
her explaining that she just washed her hair it still felt like sorcery. His eyes continued to travel  
further to her lips, while licking his own, they were full and looked extremely soft, all he wanted  
was to feel them on top of his. He sometimes just watched her when she sat down to read a  
book, following her tongue brush over her lips how or the way her lips turned a darker shade of  
pink when she was so concentrated that she’d bite her bottom lip. She was the chubby type of  
girl but he didn’t put any thoughts to that at all. Her body didn’t define the person she was and  
even though he would never admit it he loved every curve of her body. The thoughts rushing  
through his head, he couldn’t take her being that close to him anymore and he broke the silence  
“S..So what..So are we going to stand like this forever. You wanted to dance with me the great  
Mammon, silly human probably forgot what you pulled me out of your bed for.” a wide smile  
began to spread across her face and her eyes sparkled right before they disappeared due to the  
fact that she would always close her eyes when she smiled. Both stood in the middle of the  
room and tried to follow the steps of the artists in the video, the room was filled with giggles,  
laughter, teasing, stumbling and cursing. MC really enjoyed herself; it was one of the few  
moments where she felt free and without a worry while being alone with Mammon. The way he  
would touch her ever so gently or grab onto her when she stumbled or he fell once again after  
trying to do something he knew wouldn’t work and she knew he only did it to see her laugh  
again. After a long day of fooling around Mammon suggested they’d go and get some food  
since it was too late for them to eat with the others. “I’d buy it but… ya’ know…” Mammon  
started MC checked her purse and pulled out some money “I know exactly how much money I  
am supposed to get back so if I don’t get the exact change back I’m not talking with you for two  
weeks..” MC threatened knowing well that she wouldn’t get everything back but it felt like if she  
didn’t threaten him then she wouldn’t get any change back.

  
As soon as Mammon left MCs room he got an idea, why not put on a little show for her. It  
wasn’t because he liked her, he could never admit to something like that but one thing he  
could admit to was that it was fun to dance with her and she enjoyed watching him dance  
and who was he to keep that from her? On his way to pick up the food from Hell’s kitchen,  
he had everything planned out. Only one thing was a problem, he couldn’t do it all alone. He  
was going to have to ask his brothers for help. He stood in front of MC’s bedroom door and  
shuddered. They would never do that, he would have to be extremely convincing to have  
them join him. He shook his head as he silently argued with himself about how he didn’t need anyone to help him and as the door swung open and MC stood right in front of him  
with her hair still wet and a droplet of water running down her cheek from the shower, she  
must have taken while he was out, in that moment he knew the only answer was that he  
needed his brothers to help him.  
“Hey! You! Did you grow some roots? Come on in the food is getting cold Mister.” MC  
laughed “N..No I was just wondering if I could get away with running off with all of the food!  
But since I am so generous I’ll share it with you. The great Mammon sharing with a human,  
you should be thankful-” “Yada, yadda, yada. Come inside handsome.” MC cut his monolog  
short and pulled him into the room. He stood in the room trying to process what she had just  
said. Handsome? Well, yes obviously he was handsome, after all, he was THE MAMMON,  
but hearing it out of her mouth was surprising and left him at a loss for words as he watched  
her jump onto her bed and pat the empty space next to her. After a long night of teasing  
each other and telling embarrassing stories, MC finally fell asleep. He didn’t even notice it  
until she didn’t answer anymore as he was talking throughout a movie they put on.  
Mammon stood up to turn off her laptop, but right before he shut it off he glanced over his  
shoulder to make sure MC was asleep. Grabbing on to the pillow next to her a quiet murmur  
escaped her lips “..Mammon…” , he felt his heart skip a beat and quietly went into her  
music library.

  
The next couple of days he spent preparing everything and planning the entire gig. He didn’t  
want to propose anything to his brothers without having something in his hands that they  
would agree with. After a week of planning he had mostly everything planned out and had  
watched all of the videos and recordings of live performances of the songs he settled on.  
One afternoon he had called all of his brothers into a room in the basement. He knew it was  
going to be an almost impossible thing to get to work since they had already tried to form a  
band and no one had time but he was betting on them liking MC enough that they would  
agree. As he sat crossed-legged on the floor thinking about how he was going to ask them  
one after another entered the room. Getting more and more nervous, he began to fidget  
with his rings watching Lucifer entering last he thought he was going to puke on the floor.  
“So Mammon, what did you order us all here for?” Lucifer’s voice cut through the silence  
making Mammon stand up immediately to make himself taller “Probably one of his dumb  
schemes.” Satan added, “Mammoooonn~ Hurry up I need to go to sleep, someone as  
gorgeous as I am has to get enough sleep.” Asmodeus chirped from the other side of the  
room “S..So I-I I had -”, Mammon stammered “What a waste of time, I need to get back to  
my room and finish this game and Mammon is stammering like a five-year-old.”,Leviathan  
mocked Mammon “I want to perform MC with singing and dancing and I need you to help  
me.” Mammon blurted out before they could continue to roast him. The room fell silent for a  
moment until everyone began to laugh “Mammon, you’ll never pull this through. You’ll start  
this and then get bored leaving us with all of the work to do.”, Lucifer laughed “But, look I-”  
“That’s a no from me.” Belphegor yawned, cutting Mammon off before he could form a sentence and with that one after the other left the room. “Not, you too Beel? You have to  
help me.”, Mammon pleaded “Sorry Mammon but, Lucifer is right. You don’t take anything  
seriously and in the end, we’ll be doing all of the work.” Beel answered shaking his head  
sorrowfully as he left the room.  
Mammon stood alone in the middle of the room and as the door clicked shut. He felt the  
tears welling up in his eyes. Yes, he often came up with ideas he didn’t follow through with  
and sometimes he was easily distracted but he really wanted this. Not for himself but for his  
human, all he wanted to do is see his human smile, it was his job after all. The tears began  
to flow over, “She’s my human and I want to make her happy.” he blubbered out as the  
tears fell one after another. If they weren’t going to support him he was going to do it alone.  
He’ll show them, he’s the great Mammon, he doesn’t need help or anyone else. He can do it  
all alone. He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the arm of his shirt and started to set  
everything up to practice. This was going to be the best performance ever, after all, he was  
the great Mammon.  
That night Mammon didn’t say a word at the table during dinner. Not even MC could get his usual  
reaction when she entered with her catchphrase “Your favorite, high functioning crackhead is in the  
house.” no matter how often she tried to strike up a conversation she couldn’t get a word out of him;  
he even kept quiet as his brothers began to clown him. After dinner he went upstairs to grab one of  
his large mirrors, he knew he needed to see what he was doing in the basement so he might as well  
sacrifice the mirror if all went bad he could still grab one of Asmodeus’s mirrors wasn’t like he didn’t  
have more than enough. That night Mammon began his training. Every day he’d go into the  
basement after dinner when MC was busy with one of his brothers to practice his dance moves.  
He’d often fall or stumble over his own feet, panting out of breath when he was laying on the floor  
but he knew he couldn’t give up. He had to prove everyone that he could and even more important  
impress MC. As weeks passed he felt slightly discouraged nothing worked out the way he wanted to  
but he still kept at it and got up every time he fell down. Little did he know that Lucifer had been  
watching him all this time, surprised at the sheer willpower Mammon showed and of the fact that  
after 4 weeks he was still at it. Normally he would have given up after a few days, but he wasn’t so  
quick to just give in he’d watch him a week more and then decide.

  
“Maaamoooneeeyyyy~.” MC whined at the breakfast table the next day “What are you doing? You  
don’t even have time for me anymore. It’s so weird not having you violate my privacy.”, she  
continued bumping into his shoulder as she sat next to him. “Dear if you want someone to spend  
time with you, you can always come to me~” Asmodeus chirped “Don’t tell me.”, Levi began “LMFAO  
ROFLOL.” “Shut up.” Mammon barked at Levi “He is actually still doing it. Give up Mammon.”  
Leviathan continued ignoring Mammons glare from across the table “Why don’t you tell MC what you  
are up to? “, he continued to tease instantly grabbing MC’s attention “Why? What is he doing?” she  
asked curiously “Dude shut up.”, Mammon barked again as Asmodeus joined in “ Well MC dearest,  
Mammon has been doing somethings.~” “I bet he is too afraid to admit it. I guess I’ll have to say it.”,  
Belphegor added not wanting to miss out on the fun “Mammon is-” “ Enough.” Lucifer’s voice  
boomed through the room. Everyone instantly sat up straight even Beel stopped eating. “Mammon is  
doing a job for me since he couldn’t keep his hands to himself once again.” Lucifer stated while looking at everyone at the table “So if you don’t mind, end this childish behavior and eat up. I don’t  
want to see anyone get late to class nor do I want to see this behavior or hear about that topic ever  
again understood? Oh, and Mammon, I want to see you after breakfast, you have to go fetch me  
something.” Mammon swallowed heavily as he nodded, Lucifer’s words had sent fear through  
everyone who was in the room, the rest of the time everyone was quietly eating breakfast and one  
after another got up to leave the table. Mammon sat over his plate which he had barely touched  
“Lucifer.”, he whispered “I don’t want to hear a thank you. I’ve been watching you for a while and  
weirdly enough you have been taking this very seriously.” Lucifer began lifting his hand as Mammon  
opened his mouth to say something “ I don’t want to hear a thing. If you are really serious about this I  
will help you and get the others to join you but, before you go out thinking that it is going to be easy  
sailing I need you to prove to me that you are taking full responsibility. If you decide that you do not  
want to do this anymore it is on you to tell everyone why.” “Lucifer..Thank- I- Wait. Papers..”  
Mammon stumbled over his words as he fished for his bag under his seat “Bring them after school to  
me and show me what you got. Now go, you’re going to be late to class.” Lucifer cut him off.  
Mammon jumped up and beamed full of joy “Thank you Lucifer, Thank you, you won’t regret this.”  
Mammon yelled as he ran out of the room to get to class on time.

  
Over the next few days Lucifer convinced everyone to join Mammon’s little group, Asmodeus agreed  
to take care of outfits and makeup while Belphie was responsible for the lighting and the sound.  
Mammon, Lucifer, Satan, Levithan, and Beel made up the group, it took a while for everyone to  
agree to their place and to have Mammon take over the full responsibility. “So since we are all  
together and no-one is going to ask.”, Satan took the initiative “Lucifer since when do you have cool  
clothes. Look at yourself you don’t even look like the stuck up asshole you always look like in those  
sweatpants.” Lucifer gave Satan one of his usual looks as Mammon began to explain everything.  
Though their schedules were extremely different and it was hard to have everyone practice at the  
same time Mammon made sure to always be there and even train with each person individually.  
Here and then Satan and Lucifer would share impressed glances at Mammon’s persistence and  
perfectionism which no one was used to. MC tried to figure out what everyone was up to but Lucifer  
explained that since they were very important all of them had to do something very important for  
Diavolo because of Mammon crushing any last doubt she had eventually leading her to leave them  
alone when they weren’t available.

  
Finally, the day was here Mammon was unable to sleep all night long he went over everything and  
tried on his outfits more than once he even went into the basement and practiced some more until  
Lucifer came downstairs as well and told him to go to bed and that everything was fine. Laying in  
bed after another hot shower Mammon had drifted to sleep and woke up rather late, which didn’t  
matter since it was the weekend. Groggily walking downstairs he ran into Asmodeus clinging onto  
MCs arm “ Excuse me, where do you two think you are going?” Mammon asked both “Asmodeus  
said he wanted to have a spa day.” MC answered straining her neck as Asmodeus continued to walk  
up the stairs. “ Well, aren’t you going to hug the great Mammon? Not that I need it but you always do  
it.” Mammon yelled after them, soon he heard steps thumping down and then it sounded like  
someone falling down the stairs and as he turned around he felt MC hug him tightly “I don’t know  
what you have done to anger Diavolo but I really miss you.” she said and as soon as she was there  
as fast she ran back up the stairs yelling after Asmodeus to wait for her. Mammon felt himself relax for the first time in a few Months “Asmodeus is saving us some time,  
come on and let’s prepare the room.” Beel mumbled as food fell out of his mouth.

  
After setting everything up Lucifer slipped into his outfit, a pair of jeans which were stretchy  
enough that he could lift his legs and squat without a problem and a black colored sleeveless  
shirt and a white pair of socks and sneakers. Beel was slipping into his beige pants and white  
sleeveless shirt “I still don’t understand why we don’t have the same outfit.”,Beel asked  
confused as Belfie handed him his shoes and suspenders explained once again “ It is supposed  
to look natural and kinda like what the guys were wearing in that period of time. Plus you’ll be  
changing outfits later anyways.” Levi was already dressed in his gray pants and black turtleneck  
“Why can’t Lucifer wear the turtleneck?” he nagged as he pulled at his collar uncomfortably  
“Simple because he doesn’t need to look even more like a jerk. Plus it is better than that orange  
silk shirt Asmodeous wanted us to wear”, Satan taunted as he stood there topless closing his  
belt after pulling up his black pair of jeans while Levi shuddered at the memory of the orange  
silk shirt. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to pick up Satan’s bordeaux colored sleeveless shirt only  
to chuck it into his face “Shut up and put your clothes on.” The door creeked open slowly as  
Asmodeous entered the room “She’s in the tub come on boys I need to do your makeup.” he  
whispered. As Mammon watched everyone get dressed he still stood there in his usual clothes  
frozen with fear. What if it wasn’t perfect he had spent 4 Months planning and practicing  
everything, perfectioning every move and every song and now? Now he was so full of fear that  
he couldn’t move. “What’s up with him?”, Belphie asked Satan as he adjusted his shirt and  
shrugged at the same time “Mammon. Get dressed dude.” Levi called from across the room  
everyone's eyes were on Mammon in that moment “Mammon.”, Lucifer called catching his  
attention “What if this turns out really bad. I mean it won’t be after all I am the great Mammon  
and I planned everything but what if I mess up?”, Mammon quietly asked letting his gaze  
wander through the room. Lucifer approached Mammon and quietly comforted him for the first  
time in a while “It won’t happen and if you do we are also here. Now, come on get dressed, Mc  
will love it no matter what.” Mammon nodded slightly and grabbed his black pair of pants, yellow  
sleeveless shirt and black cardigan. Asmodeous didn’t have much time and just powdered  
Mammon’s face and slipped back out of the room. Beel and Levi discussed the routine again as  
Belphie adjusted the lighting. In the moment where everyone pat Mammon on the back his  
phone Buzzed -You guys ready???? We are on our way!!- “They are on their way, let's get into  
our positions, Belphie get ready!”, Mammon informed everyone followed by a uniform nod from  
everyone in the room.

“Asmodeus, why are we here?”, MCs voice questioned outside of the  
door while Mammon's heart began to race even more as he moved from side to side shaking his  
hands and trying to get comfortable while whispering to himself until Lucifer put his hand on  
Mammon’s shoulder. “Dear, do you think I would do something weird with you~ Come on in.”  
Asmodeus chirped as the door opened “Asmos, it’s dar-” “Sit right here~”, Asmodeous cut her  
after a moment of silence you could hear a smack and then Belphie quietly say “Okay.Okay I’m  
awake.”  
The lights slowly turned on and the music began to play. The evening went better than planned  
all moves sat perfectly between the five boys and every song went without an accident. MC enjoyed herself more than everything else and cheered a lot while singing along with them and  
moving in her seat. She was amused to see Lucifer actually enjoying himself and just being not  
as stiff as he usually is and Satan nailing every step he made just to be better than Lucifer. MC  
was surprised by the fact that Beel didn’t stop once to eat something and by the fact how  
light-footed he was dancing as she looked over to Levi he had the most serious face of all  
concentrating on every move. Being Surprised by the quick outfit change for every song was an  
understatement since the boys were changed in less than 5 minutes and you knew for a fact  
that Lucifer took way longer.  
As she looked at Mammon a warm feeling spread throughout her body she had felt this feeling  
quite often with Mammon but this time it was different it was as if her heart was squeezed tightly  
and it dropped. The way his eyes glistened in the light and the way his hair moved when he  
made his turns or the moment when he realised that she was having fun and he had the biggest  
smile on his face. The wink he gave her to make her cheer and whoo even louder, during the  
last set the boys came out in suits the first one to emerge was Beel who looked kind of lost in  
his mustard colored suit but it sat very well on him. “Hey Asmo.” MC whispered as Levi followed  
in a very dark purple suit, anyone could see that he wasn’t used to wearing suits as he adjusted  
his blazer. “Yes~” flirted asmo into MCs ear enough to make her shudder while Satan entered in  
a very dark emerald suit leaving her almost speechless. “Mc dear?~” Asmo flirted into MCs ear  
as she found her words again while watching Lucifer come into the room in a burgundy suit  
while putting on his hat “Did you make all these outfits?” Mc asked absentmindedly wondering  
what Mammons suit would look like. As soon as the thought was formed in her mind Mammon  
entered the room in a three piece white suit. Barely able to register Asmodeus confirming that  
indeed he had hand sewn each outfit by himself and fitted each of the boys. Mc wasn’t sure if  
she was staring at Mammon with an open mouth but the few seconds it took for Mammon to  
enter and to look up, catch her gaze and smile at her felt as if things were in slow motion. There  
wasn’t a word in the world to explain what she felt in that moment when the light bounced off of  
his blue/yellow eyes. The last song was over in a breeze, she barely was able to focus on  
anything else but Mammon and how he looked in his suit and how well he moved. All she knew  
was that she wanted him all to herself .

  
After the little performance Mammon was completely out of breath as MC approached them  
handing Beel immediately some food since he hadn’t eaten for the entire time. The fact that she  
went first to him kind of hurt but after all it was a smart move, no one wanted him eating anyone  
in the room just because he was hungry. Next he watched her approach Levi hugging him and  
congratulating him on doing so well, it wasn’t a surprise as she hugged Satan and  
complimented him on how well the green suit looked on him. Mammon huffed trying to catch air  
and also kind of to bring the attention to him after all he had done all of this. He continued to  
watch as MC began to talk to Lucifer praising him and striking up a small conversation on  
actually participating in the entire thing. “I guess.”,Mammon murmured jealousy forming a knot  
in his stomach. He could hear her asking “Whose idea was this and most importantly who  
planned all of this.” after not hearing a thing for a bit “Hey Mammon? Wanna come out into the  
fresh air with me?” she asked, ripping him out of his own thoughts. “Uh yeah?”, he answered confused as she had grabbed his hand pulling him behind her.

“Hey! Hey Buttercup! Slow  
down.” he called as she hurried outside with him. He shut the door right behind him as she  
stood as close as possible to him again, he looked down at her watching her eyes move from  
left to right as she looked at his face. A gust of wind carried her scent with it as he inhaled it he  
felt his heart beating up in his throat. “Did you really do all of this for me?” she asked without  
breaking eye contact. Ready to let out a deflecting answer he opened his mouth “No, Mammon,  
be honest.”, she cut him off as he shut his mouth, feeling his tongue heavy in his mouth the  
words felt like syrup in his throat “Yes.”, he managed to answer as he pushed her curly hair  
behind her ear leaving it there for a second longer than he should have. “Why?” she asked,  
leaning her head into his hand. He noticed her face felt warmer as usual and her eyes expectant  
as he slowly rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Because I wanted to make you happy.”, he said  
while his heart felt as if it was about to jump right out of his chest. He feared her next question,  
feared that he was going to expose his feelings and be completely vulnerable. He could see her  
racking her brain for the next question that was lingering in the air waiting for her to vocalize it  
as the trees nearby rustled eager for what next was to transpire. “Because…”, Mammon began  
without waiting for her question as he cupped her face with his other hand he saw the fear in her  
eyes. The same fear he had, to be exposed, to let yourself fall mercilessly and recklessly, to be  
vulnerable to the point where it scared you. She grabbed on to his wrists slightly opening her  
mouth as he inched closer, he knew that she needed to know that this was real and that she  
was safe with him. She made sure that in this moment, where her feelings were exposed for  
everyone to see, that she was grabbing onto the situation because she didn’t want to let it slip  
away. Mammon grabbed her face a bit tighter as he intended to because he didn’t want her to  
slip away either. He wanted to hold on to something that was more precious than money or  
anything he could possess in the entire world. His nose softly touched hers as he saw tears well  
up in her eyes, he pressed his lips onto hers. Pulling her close to him, putting all the feelings he  
had for her in the kiss, their lips crashed with a force into each other. He felt her squeeze his  
wrists tightly as he pulled her even closer. He wanted to remove any space that was between  
the both of them, he wanted her as close as possible. He could feel her tears running down her  
cheeks coating his face, though he wasn’t sure if it was only her tears or his as well. As their lips  
parted, Mammon looked deep into MCs eyes to make sure that she was still right in front of him  
and indeed she was a sigh of relief escaped as he pulled her close to him again.

He hugged her  
tightly and as they both looked out into the darkness they both simultaneously asked “So, are  
we dating?” Mammon felt MCs head shift under his chin and he looked down at her both  
greeting each other with an empty facial expression and then bursting out in laughter “Yes.”, MC  
answered as Mammon answered “Obviously yes, I mean who wouldn’t want to date the great  
Mammon everyone would be blessed to date me.” “Dumbass.”, she mumbled into his chest  
“..my dumbass.” she added as they spent a few more moments outsid


End file.
